Horror Harry
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: well Harry get's a new family after killing his old one yep this is another slightly insane Harry Potter fic where Harry join's the Creepypasta's but I added to it so now welcome to Horror town the town where you can meet all the Horror's the Creepypasta's, Horror Game characters, and your favorite Horror Book Character and Don't forget Harry's little sister Emily want's to play ha
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Killer

Harry had just been cooking the Dursleys Breakfast when it happened one minute then Vernon had found that the bacon was too brown and stepped on Harry's leg then the whale of a man tossed his nephew into the Cupboard under the stairs which was Harry's room and he left the six year old in there with a broken leg for six weeks during that time Harry tried to heal his leg but even still it turned into a bad limp that the small boy would have forever it was on Harry's seventh birthday that the boy snapped Aunt Marge had come by and had sent Ribber her dog to wake Harry up the dog at first was gladly going to do just that with a bite.

that is till he saw the cupboard door wide open with the lock melted of in the form of a hand print and no small child then the dog felt a searing pain then knew no more.

Marge hearing the sound went to check on her dog along with the other Dursleys when they reached the Cupboard door Harry flung Ripper's head out to them then lounged with the kitchen knife in his hand and flames in the other first Marge went down her clothes on fire then Vernon with his chest wide open, Dudley died of blood loss and Petunia she was burned alive Harry looked around at what he had done then he noticed that the fire had spread he instantly tried to escape only to fall halfway to the door when a piece of the ceiling fell in and landed on his face burning the right side he quickly moved his body away from the heat and just made it out the door only to start suffocating by Smoke inhalation

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore was about to eat a sherbet lemon when the alarm's around number 4 whinging went off he instantly rounded up the order of the Phoenix as quickly as he could and went to the house only to find it on fire

"get that Fire out quickly" Dumbledore ordered while sending water spell's to the house trying to douse the flames it took five hours for the fire to go out by that time Snape and Mad Eye was able to put up a notice me not spell around the house and a Muggle repel as well then as a group they went in to see if they could find anyone still alive the first one they stumbled upon was Vernon when they saw him some of the newer one's had to leave the room Snape instantly got to the corpse and started seeing what had happened

"looks like a knife did this no spell residue except for the fire the knife cut clean through him but it looked like something or someone had reached in and grabbed the bones pulling them out by hand" Snape said this made Remus turn slightly green then he started looking around only to find Dudley lying on the couch and he had to quickly rush out of the room at this Snape moved to him

"looks like whoever did this one did it slow and intentual see this cuts across the arms there numbered at my guess is they have a reason while the stab to the stomach ended the boy" Snape said only to hear a gasp from the just entering Minerva following her line of sight he saw the Barbecued remains of Marge Dursley

"that one was the first to die looks like that is also where the fire started as well" Snape said getting up and walking to where the head of a dog was

"this was tossed though and where's the" Snape stopped when he saw for some strange reason that the Cupboard under the stairs was completely intact this usually meant one thing

"albus they were abusing Potter" Snape said looking at the basicly broom closet filled with blood and pieces of bone and the rest of a dog

"what do you mean Severus" Albus said walking away from Petunia's corpse

"Albus this was done from the inside no one broke in to kill them someone that was in this house did" Snape said then he pointed at a drawing on the wall beside a bloodied hand print when she saw this Mcgonnigal almost screamed because the drawing was made with a knife and it showed a small boy walking away from a burning house with four died people in the background but what finally caused her to scream was the all too familiar Potter Hair and the words above the picture

"Harry Potter is Free"

"hey Albus come and see this" Moody said right beside the door when Albus went there he almost passed out because there among the ash was a imprint of a child but what really shook him was the strange puddle of black goop where the head landed

"yeah but here's the thing" Moody said lighting up his wand and pointing it out into the yard were some ash covered feet started walking away

"he should be dead by the smoke inhalation by how deep this imprint is but he's still walking" Moody said then they saw a tall man walk into the woods and there was something hanging over his shoulder.

a couple of hours later

Harry woke up outside of town looking back at where the fire had been only to see that it had gone out then he noticed the tall man beside him

"who are you" Harry asked then he noticed that the man Beside him was wearing a suit with tie but what shocked the child was the fact that this man had no face nothing but a blank spot where his face should be

"how would you like to have a new family young one, one that we'll understand what you have been through" the Slender person said tephaticly to Harry's mind

"okay I guess but who are you" Harry asked again standing up and pulling his knife to him

"you can call me Slenderman but those that live in my town usually call me Slendy" Slenderman said walking away with Harry following

"so where are we going" Harry asked when Slenderman looked back Harry could just hear the smile in his voice

"why Horror town of course the best place for murderers and killers like yourself" Slenderman said with a teasing tone

"really" Harry asked looking around at the forest they were in

"yes but we don't kill those that don't deserve it like those Dursley's they deserved what they got" Slenderman said looking down at the child beside him only to relax when he saw the child smirking

"yeah they did didn't they" Harry said with an almost insane smile

before following the man deeper into the forest

{by the way many of you may notice that my spelling improved in this one I finally dissuaded to use Google docs to correct my spelling so I hope you like this} Ghost the Fox


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Horror Town

when they got out of the forest the two found a town it seemed peaceful that is till the cloak tower in the middle of the town seemed to explode on the right side

"oh what is the mad Doctor up to this time" Slenderman said walking ahead of a gobbed smacked Harry

then before Harry could quistian the explosion the two heard the sound of a vehicle coming there way Slenderman Quickly grabbed Harry around the waist with one of his tentacles then pushed both of them of the rode when a truck came past them quickly only to stop mere feet away from them this caused Slenderman to facepalm when he spotted the driver

"Okay who let Ticci Toby drive a truck" Slenderman asked looking at the passenger and once again facepalming

"of course Hello there Sally you two have a good ride" Slenderman asked the two by all rights children nodded only to find themselves hosted out of the vehicle and the truck to be swung out of town by one of Slenderman's tentacles

"well know as punishment for letting Ticci Toby of all Horror's drive and Driving you two we'll be showing our newest aravel around Toby, Sally meet Harry he just killed his Abusive Aunts and Uncle oh yeah and his cousin" Slenderman said before walking to the cloak tower this also caused Harry to flinch 'what if these two don't like me because I killed someone what'

"wow good job if I had know we would have probably done the job for you" Toby said then he seemed to trichet so hard Harry heard several crack's of bones popping this just caused Sally to shake her head at the other boy

"Toby you know everyone hate's that at first" Sally said jokingly this caused Toby to smirk and shake his head

"Oh I didn't notice well too bad I can't control it" Toby said in a jest then like clockwork he twitched causing another cracking sound this just caused Harry to flinch slightly because it reminded him to much of the sound his leg made when Vernon stepped on it and broke it.

"Any way you are going to love this town" Toby said leading the way while Sally skipped beside Harry when both noticed the limp they didn't comment on it

The group of three walked all the way up a hill so Harry could get a full view of the town and also there was a map at the top

"Okay first of to know about this town I have to explain the rules" Toby said while leaning on a sign beside the map on it read 5 rules

"Okay Rule number 1 Never ever bring a regular human here without are you could say Mayer's permission" Toby said pointing at the rule

"The Mayers Slendy he takes good care of all of us" Sally said climbing up on top of the map

"Rule number 2 never kill a innocent you do that you get kicked out of the town but if you did so before coming here it can be pardoned seeing how said Horror most likely was mostly insane at the time because of the fact there wasn't anyone around like them" Toby continued

"Rule number 3 be careful of some of the other members of the town some have very child like minds and because of this usually make their killing into some form of game so just be careful who you play games with here us Horror's can't die but it would still hurt" Sally said then Toby started cracking up

"Yeah for instance Sally never and I meen Never play hide and seek with her you'll probably end up in Eyeless Jacks are medical doctor of the town's house getting your intestines back in your body" Toby said smirking at Sally who after a little nodded sheepishly although Harry Paused them when he remembered something about the 3rd Rule

"Wait what do you mean we can't die" Harry asked staring at the two

"Simple because almost all of the Horror's are already dead heck you're dead" Toby said smirking at the shocked six year old in front of him

"What" Harry yelled then he started to think about it 'the smoke that's what killed me' Harry thought

"Yeah thought you knew the reason why we're still alive is because we have some form of forever job to do because of the way we died" Toby said this caused Sally to nod with unhappy frown

"Yeah I died because my Parents and uncle were Abusive to me playing those mean games of there's then one day my uncle tells me we're going to the park for some fun I remember hoping that maybe they were going to stop the mean games then my uncle swung a metal baseball bat at my head and broke my skull I died in the middle of the park with no one around malnourished and with my head having a dent in it" Sally said with venom in her voice that was when Harry noticed the odd dent on her head it looked like something had hit pretty hard and made a dent on her head if she hadn't told him he would have never noticed because it was almost completely covered by her hair

"But I got my revenge **oh there Hearts were show pretty Bleeding out on the ceiling while the intestines splattered all over the place and for my Precise Uncle his brain lying there on his lap with that stupid bat of his"** Sally said but half way through it her voice changed heck she changed her once Grey eyes almost looked like they were storming and her hair seemed to move with an invisible wind but what creeped Harry out the most was the voice it was not the voice of a 6 year old (I got that right right) sounded like a demonic version it sounded like someone who was pure evil but what intrigued Harry was the fact it didn't scare him it actually made him feel more secure like someone just told him they would jump in front of a bullet for him

"Okay enough of that next rule and this is the last and most important never still Slendy's Twinkies unless you want seriously injured follow those rules and you'll be fine now then to show you the town" Toby said grinning and turning to the map already seeing the questioning face Harry was making about the last Rule 'twinkies' Harry thought staring at the cloak tower then back to the group

"Okay now it's my turn this is Begginers hill whenever we have new visitors or someone who might join like yourself we take them to this hill and show them around the map modifies itself and the city any way we won't it well as long as we're only adding Building's and we can't move the already there building unless we're the owner of said building" Sally said pouting at the end

"Yeah Slendy found out that Sally and Laughing Jack had been moving the house's around so no one could find there house and had to go to the map to find it after that Slendy had the Mad Scientist update the Map so there wouldn't be a repeat" Toby said smiling at Sally who just shrugged

"What it was fun" Sally said but both were happy to note that Harry now had a smile on his face and a mysterious glint to his eyes that caused both to smirk 'another Prankster then' they thought before they continued

"So the first step is for you to look at the map yourself and decide for yourself where you're going to live and how you want your house to look like oh and also some horror's have taken to living together some are couples other's are a group and even more have Adopted one of the other Horror's has there Sibling but before you move in with anyone or have anyone move in with you you have to ask the person first and get their permission then both of your house's well merge to both of your likings and if it doesn't work you can split" Toby said pointing at the map when Harry got close to it he instantly started to stare

"Who live's in an amusement park and more importantly a Pizzeria and who own's the castle that's here" Harry started asking a thousand questions when he saw the map it was huge but what was surprising was if he looked long enough in one area the map would seem to move in that direction

"Oh those would be the treasure island those haunted suits like that place, and the pizzeria would be the animatronics, and finally the castle that would most likely be where the group lives" Toby said shrugging then he pointed at the amusement park

"Personally I have been planning on moving next door to the treasure island amusement park but you can if you want I hear it's a pretty good side of town far away from Jeff the killer so he might not attempt to kill you on your sleep even though we can't die and the area is closer to slendy so you'll have more protection" Toby said after a little while Harry finishes what he's doing on the map only to be surprised when both Toby and Sally stopped him

"Okay I can't take it any more Harry is anything wrong at the moment" Sally said this caused Harry to raise his eyebrow

"Yeah of course I feel great why" Harry asked then he noticed the twos stares then they gave each other a look

"Well the main reason we're asking is because half your face is burned badly and you've been limping this hole time at first I thought it might have been a sprain but know" Sally said then both of them grabbed Harry and started to bring him to what looked like a abandoned hospital

"Let's take you to eyeless Jack" Toby said worried for his new friend


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New family

When the group went into the hospital they found it pitch black there was barely any light to see so after a little while of playing search for the light switch Harry got tired of it and made a fire in his left hand

"Woh how did you do that" Toby asked staring at the fire although Harry was too mostly because instead of red fire it was instead green although after he noticed this he started to grin

"Now that is awesome I've been able to summon fire before but it's never been green before" Harry said moving the flames around till he spotted a light switch and turned on the lights

"Hmm it's probably different know that you're a Horror although I haven't seen someone have powers before they were a horror so I wouldn't know but I think you need to sit down" a voice said this caused everyone to turn to a kid by the looks of it but Harry was beginning to doubt there were any, the kid had on a doctor's uniform and ha on his belt several surgical tools all of them bloody but what's more was the little mask he was wearing it was one of those doctor masks that a doctor would wear around the sick but in this cause it looked like the mask was sick because it was blue and seemed to be bleeding but what was more surprising although Harry should have expected it with the name were the two big holes that were bleeding black blood were the eyes should be

"Well I can already tell why you three came here how about you sit down while I get the x-ray ready" Eyeless Jack said walking into a room while pointing at Harry and a hospital bed then quickly EJ came back and started up the machine and checking to make sure Harry didn't have any form of metal on him it took a couple minutes even more so when Eyeless Jack checked Harry's right side of his face

"Yeah your lucky by the feel of it your eye could have boiled but it didn't by the way you're responding and how quick your eye is moving and as for the leg it's broke darn it" Eyeless Jack said walking back into the other room and coming back with a brace while Sally started to go back to her more darker form and talking about idea's of what she would have done to the dursley's while Toby helped by giving ideas and harry told them what he did but it was only when Eyeless Jack came back and was putting the brace on that Harry found out what the problem was

"When you turn into a Horror any former wound is healed except the most recent they never leave they show everyone around that you're a horror like Sally with the dent in her head or Toby and his twitching and the smell of smoke or even more my own injuries with the no eyes all of that make it hard to hide we found ways but still it looks like you will be keeping that burn and broke leg for now on" Eyeless Jack said while finishing putting on the brace so Harry could move more quickly then he went and grabbed something from a nearby table while harry looked at his leg and then into a mirror nearby his face looked normal on one side like nothing happened but when he turned to the other it was a ugly red with burn marks all over it, and the fire seemed to have missed his eyebrows and eyelash just barely but the rest of his face wasn't so good

"Well while I know you probably don't like what I told you I do have a gift for you seeing how our new here" Eyeless Jack said before handing over a mask it was completely green like it was covered in a green flame and in the low light it seemed to flicker and move like fire but it looked like the mask had been broken in half this caused Harry to smile putting it on over the burns and smiling a creepy smile into the mirror know he looked cool although he might get rid of the old school clothes he was wearing for a new look then the group of three headed out while waving to Eyeless Jack who as soon as they were out of his house turned of the lights with a snap causing the whole place to go dark

It was a couple of minutes later while Sally and Toby were showing Harry around they came across another group of Horrors one looked like our comin Gamer that is if you forget to look at the legend of Zelda shirt or the pointed ears and can't forget the glowing red eyes, then there was the person he was showing around she didn't look much older than Harry but unlike Harry she had a wild look in her eyes and looked like she died starved and insane but what was more were the three dolls following the girl one was a clown, another looked like one of those fyntrilakis dummies, and the last one looked like a regular girl that is till you notice the pitch black hair and the eyes with no color in them

"Hey Ben you brought in a newbie too" Toby asked rushing ahead while having to stop every twenty seconds to twitch and by that time Harry and Sally had catched up and were in front of the two although the girl hid behind who Harry would guess was Ben

"Harry met Ben Drowned his one of our fellow creepypasta's he's uncle I think drowned him but his uncle was a video game creator and had made a game called majora's mask so Ben possessed that although now the games on the internet so any where with technology is his game" Sally said this caused Ben to nod {I did get Ben's backstory correct right}

"Yeah and instead of going after abusive family's, Ben here goes after hackers and cyber bully's" Toby said throwing his arm over Ben's shoulder

"It's much more then that idiot I also beat any fool that tries to take the top spot of any game" Ben said loudly although there was a echo to his voice but even still the way he said that instantly let Harry know that the guy was teasing

"Oh and this is a new Horror I found while looking through the internet she's connect to the dolls because her parents on accident killed her by locking her down in the basement" Ben said before moving to the side to show the girl behind him know that he was closer and she wasn't hiding behind someone Harry could see that she had dirty blond hair and by dirty he meant actuel dirt like she had dug through stone and the ground that was further proven by her hands that had longer nails like she never cut them but what surprised harry the most was the white eyes Harry could see the iris and the eye color but it looked completely white then surprising himself Harry held out his hand  
"Harry Potter I guess me and you are a lot alike" Harry said and almost hesitant the girl shook Harry's hand

"Emily my names Emily" she said in a scratchy voice like she had been screaming forever

"I found Emily here being soul connected to her dolls so hough ever bought her doll's would also get her and she would usually kill them although hopefully she won't kill anyone else all over the place other than the bad adults" Ben said smirking this caused Emily to smirk as well then together the group continued on although if some of them noticed how Emily seemed to inch closer to Harry they didn't comment

It was 2 months later that Emily and Harry decided that sharing a house would work and then when the rest started talking about love bards they gaged then showed them the adopted brother sister contract they had worked together that caused them to go silent and from then on Emily became known as Emily Potter Harry's little sister then as the years came by the others noticed something strange about Harry he was actually aging but they quickly found out with Eyeless Jacks and the mad doctor that Harry never actually got to meet that the reason why Harry was still aging was because of the powers or magic that he had before he became a horror was still adjusting and he should stop aging at around 11 this caused Harry to smile and laugh for days pointing at Emily and stating how he would definitely be the older sibling then Harry and Emily started her own little fun Harry would drop Emily off at a house with an abusive family while Harry himself hunted down the thieves and other no goods of the street and soon enough both were known in the darker parts of the internet heck Emily got her own game called Emily wants to play while Harry got his new name Horror Harry the murders killer and it worked out will for the brother and sister duo and soon enough the pair was naturals and among the big horrors in there little Horror town although that's not to say they didn't have fun Harry and Emily would sometimes play Emily's game and Harry was the only one that could play that game with her without dieing or getting seriously hurt and when they got bored of that they would hop on a boat and sail it over to their neighbors at the treasure island amusement park and they would have fun by messing with the camera's for the group of suits to sneak up on any fool that happened to sneak in you see for most of the building in Horror town there were two entrances one in Horror Town and another in the actual world and usually someone would somehow find their way into this gateways and into either a amusement park of terror or a pizzeria with deadly animatronics and other places but all of that halted when Harry wiched 11 years old

Well I hope you all like what I did here and also please review and vote on my poll to get a chance of your favorite story being updated faster oh and the reason why i am telling you guys this and most of you who read my other stories are probably wondering why aren't you updating the story with the most votes right now well sorry but I realized that I kinda didn't tell all of the people that read my stories about the poll and I think it wouldn't have been fair if i didn't tell everyone about the poll so here it is and I will get back to you guys about more updates next week lets see who as the most votes then


	4. Update

okay I have been holding this back for to long trying to both update and tell some of you this there is a new system I have on this website I have set up a poll for you guys to vote for what story's you guys want updated but sadly it's been up for awhile but I haven't been able to post up this news to all of my works so I have decided that this week I won't be working with my Poll and instead taking a break from the regular story's and just make one for complete fun and if you guys look at the latest updates for my other story's you will find this there as well so please all of you vote for your favorite story and I hope you guys don't mind that I am taking a break this week and I hope you guys like and love my story's so please come back next week for some more updates and by then I should be able to see what all of you want updated and I am sorry to those people who read my other storys and I forgot to tell you about this and I hope you guys well like this idea so see you guys later


	5. POLL

hey guys sorry about this little authors note but I kinda have to do this and this well be put on all of my story's

so guess what happened my Poll broke I don't know what happened or how to fix it so I was forced to delete it and start a new version and I am sorry for all of the people that voted already and well know have to vote again but also this time I have made it so you guys can have more votes up to 30 if the count thing can be trusted and as for what happened to my last poll somehow it had went into Demo mode and I couldn't figure out how to get it off so I am very sorry to all those that had tried to vote and couldn't so for the next week of one/twenty two/two thousand seventeen a Saturday too next weeks Monday so I am giving you guys 8 days to get started on veting again and by that time I will check the poll again to see what I'm going to update the most and once again I am sorry about forcing you guys to have to do a revote in other words because either I did something or my computer glitched so see yeh guys and I hope you guys have a good day


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the letter's

If had been 5 years since Harry had became a horror and strangely unlike the other Horrors Harry had grown he acutely looked like a 11 year old but when he went around and talked to Ej he made a discovery it seemed he was a wizard before he died and the last of his living magic had been still turning into a new version of magic by mixing Horror magic and regular kind and because of that he was forced to age this acutely caused him to smirk pointing his finger at his little sister and laughing at how he was know the eldest for life this usually caused Harry to find himself running around the house away from three dolls and his little sister but know he was eleven years old today and he was sitting in his house watching a Halloween before Christmas with his sister

"You know that would acutely be cool everyday being Halloween" Harry said scratching his mask before his sister popped his hand away

"You need to stop doing that Harry before you damage that mask of yours" Emily said shaking her head only for Harry to turn and start tickling her causing a laugh to escape her but then both froze when they heard something tapping on a window and quickly Harry pulled out his knife while Emily sent her dolls to check it out but when Kiki opened the window they both froze in surprise as a Owl flew in and landed in front of Harry with a letter and carefully Harry took the letter and read it before looking over at Emily

"Welp looks like I need to talk to Slendy" Harry stated showing her the letter

Then a couple hours later Harry was showing the letter to the Slenderman who somehow was reading it even though he had no eyes

"Hmm this is interesting they still think you are alive" Slendy stated tilting his head while Harry just stayed quiet and hanged his head at the fact no one had thought to mention wizarding school to him

"Well either way can I go" Harry asked looking at Slendy and after a moment of thought Slendy nodded causing Harry to cheer until Slender man raised a hand

"But first I have a new mission for you one that will start after the town travels again" Slender man stated and Harry looked quizzingly at the entity at this causing the faceless being to clasp his hand

"Ahh yes you haven't been with us all that long you see every couple of years the Horror town transports itself and its inhabitants to a new Dimension while pausing our original location for our return" Slender man stated and thinking about this Harry had to admit it made sense so quickly took the envelope Slendy gave him and opened it then he stared at who the target was

"You have got to be kidding me" Harry stated wide eyed

"No I am not and this time you will be protecting the target while integrating him to the system" Slendy stated while Harry sighed in relief

"Well that's good otherwise this might have been even more weird" Harry stated looking at the picture then he frowned

"What happened to him" Harry asked

"Hmm I believe he drank a potion without reading all the rules for it" Slendy stated

"Huh Huh" Harry stated walking out of the room

* * *

Well well well I'm back with this story and what's more who is this mysterious person Harry has to protect I guess we won't find out till the next chapter of this story or another.

Also sorry this took so long I gor a major qriters block and couldn't figur out where to go till I recently got this new idea which you all will learn about sooner or later but till then see you guys


End file.
